As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (“IHSs”). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, IHSs need to be designed with greater operational efficiency, both in terms of physical characteristics and data processing. Often, potential efficiencies are limited based on a lack of available data regarding the components of an IHS. Some operational data may be gathered from the component in real time, but such processes are expensive to implement and difficult to manage. In other cases, only worst case or typical operational data may be available. As a result, designers of IHSs are forced to accommodate the absolute limits of a component's operational profile.